Swedish outpost
by Rasunda
Summary: A swedish SG team finds an ancient outpost off world. Possible cross over. Read and Comment :
1. Chapter 1

P1X-279

A Swedish SG team is scouting through an ancient ancient outpost.

"Sir, I've found some thing here.." Major Andersson said.

"What is it, Major?" Colonel Peterson, the team leader asked.

"It's.. It's 3 Zero point modules sir. And an ancient drone platform!"

Suddenly, the radio cracked

"Colonel, I've found a hangar. It has several jumpers in it." The teams scientist Doctor Hansson said.

Directly after that, they dialled the gate to earth and reported in. They stepped through the gate, and got on the phone with Colonel Vagner, the Swedish liason at the SGC.

"What?! You found an ancient outpost with drones, ships and ZPMs?!" Colonel Vagner asked.

"Yes we did Colonel. We'd like to go back there as soon as possible. With some more people of course." Peterson said

"I'll call the government and ask them to send some more people here. This is a great fined Colonel." Vagner said.

The days after their mission to _P1X-279_ passed like a blur. A hundred or so Swedish military and scientists arrived at the SGC. They went through the gate to the ancient outpost and started to set up an off world base. The Americans didn't like that the Swedes has gotten their hands on an ancient outpost, so they made every thing as hard as possible. General Landry sat with General Lundberg in Landry's office.

"What the hell do you mean that we can't go through the gate?!" Lundberg yelled in the office.

"We are NOT some sort of airport General! You have been keeping the gate busy for the past week!" Landry yelled in response.

"We have sent a hundred or so people through! And some equipment! You and your government can be glad that we have our 303 or the base would be drowning in supplies and personnel!"

About three years ago, the Swedes has gotten their hand on blue prints for the BC-303 and the F-302. It had taken almost 2 years to build the place where it was going to be built. Then it had just taken another year to build the _Orion_. But it had been stuck with rail guns and missiles until a few days ago when it had battled with a ha'tak class vessel. Before it's self destruct had gone off, they had been able to get some of their big plasma weapons. They had re-versed engineered them after that.

But since they had to launch it during the night, and the risk was that people would se it, they had put the production on ice till further notice.

"Need I remind you General that we have 2 Zero Point Modules. Power sources that you would kill for" Lundberg said

"Oh I know. If it hadn't been for the ZPMs, then you would already have been kicked out on you behind!"

"Again, need I remind you that your government has offered us the 304 that just rolled out of assembly a day ago for a ZPM?"

"Get the hell out of my office! And my base!" Landry yelled.

"No need for that Landry. Lundberg to Orion, beam me out." And by that, General Lundberg had beamed out from the SGC.

Very soon after that, the Swedes where given that 304. It had been named the _Zeus_. Both the _Orion _and the _Zeus_ where assigned to ferry personnel and equipment back and forth between earth and the ancient outpost on P1X-279.

How ever, the _Zeus_ had been given full asgard weaponry as an extended thanks from the US. Several countries now tried even harder to get their own SG team, so that they could find an outpost of their own. Even more countries tried for a 303, or even better, a 304.

But they where all denied if they hadn't the upper hand in the negotiations. Several countries did how ever have their own Tel'tak or Al'kesh.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

Sweden now had several vital things in interstellar affairs; they had their own outpost, a smaller fleet, weapons and shield technology. The 304 _Zeus_ had been given asgard weapons, which the 303_ Orion_ hadn't.

Just with in a week after finding the outpost on P1X-279, they had found another two ZPMs. In addition of the two ZPMs they found before. One of them was powering the _Zeus_, the other one the _Orion_ and the last two was powering the outposts defences, such as drone weapons and shield.

The Swedes had also begun to set up a ship building yard. It was only 50% ready, but it was still on a good way. The Americans and the Jaffa did not like it. The Jaffa because earth could become to power full, and the Americans because they where just simply jealous.

Chief engineer of the Zeus was Major Erika Jonsson. She had spent the days after the _Zeus _arrived finishing and upgrading every thing she could. She hadn't slept in a week. Commander of the _Zeus_ is Colonel William Hagberg. He came down to the engineering room.

"Major, go and get some sleep. You haven't slept in a week" Hagberg said.

"Soon sir. I just have to finish calibrating the asgard weapons" Jonsson said.

"We have other people that can work on it. Go. To. Bed. Now. That is an order Major."

"Fine.. But don't blame me if we fire 200 meters of targer"

Major Jonsson slept like a baby. It was night, and not many where up at this hour. A few hours later, the clock was 0900 hours. And it was time for the _Orion_ to go to Atlantis for the first time. The IOA had to order General Landry to let the Swedes go. Apparently, he was still pissed by the fact that equipment still kept pouring through the gate to P1X-279.

"Colonel, she's good to go." Jonsson said.

Colonel Hagberg took his seat in the captains chair of the _Zeus_. The _Zeus_ took off, and shot into the sky. Leaving the New York size city behind.

"We're receiving a message from the _Orion_. She has gotten a message from Atlantis. It says that there's a ZPM powered hive on the way to earth!"

"What the.. Tell them to proceed at maximum speed to earth. Major, lay in a course for earth." Hagberg ordered. Seconds later, the _Zeus_ entered hyperspace for earth.

During the 5 hours hyperspace journey, the _Zeus_ receives a call that says; ZPM hive has dropped out of hyperspace over earth. It has sent a wave of darts. Can not dial the stargate, there is a gate on the hive.

"Is that all it says?" Hagberg wonders

"Yeah. And we are coming up on earth sir. Ready to drop out of hyperspace.

Colonel Hagberg nods, and the _Zeus_ drops out of hyperspace. Directly, it's met by the super hive. The hive opens fire.

"Launch all 302s and jumpers! Fire all batteries!" Hagberg yells out as sparkles and shield impacts lighten the bridge. The _Zeus_ spits out heavy fire power, due to it's ZPM powered shields and weapons.

"Stargate Command, this is Colonel Hagberg of the 304 _Zeus_. We are engaging the hive. Request F-302s to handle the in coming bogies. Our fighters are not enough." Hagberg sends out his com

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter at the SGC, we'll send up as many fighters as we can. But most of them was destroyed in the battle over area 51! Just so you know, the Odyssey is on it's way, but it's 3 hours out. Atlantis is still en-route, but we haven't heard from them in a while!" Carter says and the com cut's. Over earth, the _Zeus_ and it's fighters are starting to wear out.

"Shields can't take much more of this!" Major Anna Lund, the 2IC, yells out.

The _Zeus_ is getting battered hard. To hard for the shield generators to handle. The ZPM can only supply _so much_ power before it over loads, more power is fed to the shields and weapons systems then the ZPM can handle.. On the helms officers screen, a warning and another alarm comes up, alerting them of imminent ZPM over load…

TBC

_A/N hope you all like it. Read and Comment please _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

(20 sec recap from chapter two)

The _Zeus_ is still battling the ZPM hive, but it's loosing. Badly.

"We are loosing shields!" Major Lund yells out.

"Plot a course for Dakara!" Colonel Hagberg yells out as sparkles flies, and fires starts.

"Hyperdrive is non-responsive! I am detecting another ship! It's the _Orion_!" Lund yells

The 303 enters the field, spitting out as much damage as the _Zeus_. But since the 303 is inferior to the 304s, it won't last long. The _Orion_ has already begun to take damage, and their shields are down to 78%.

"SIR! We need to slow don't with the asgard weapons! Our ZPM is going to over load if we don't, and then it won't be an earth left to save!" Lund shouts as there's a massive explosion on the bridge. People are thrown away, and Colonel Hagberg is injured and taken to the infirmary. The _Orion_ isn't faring that well either, they are starting to loose their shields. On the bridge of the _Orion_.

"Divert as much power as you can to the shields!" Colonel Wilma Sabot yells out, commander of the _Orion_.

"I'm trying! We have lost several power conduits has blown, and we can't divert power! We have a hull breach! Deck 7 and 8, sections 23 through 85! We're venting atmosphere!" Major Christan Lundwall shouts.

"Seal off affected areas! By pass the conduits! We need that power! Order all 302s and jumpers launched! Tell them to target the hives weapons systems. I don't care if it's given any affect, just want it done." Sabot shouts

The condition of the _Zeus_ has gone from bad to worse. It's shields are almost gone, and it has several hull breaches.

"Seal off all breaches! Divert more power to the shields! Don't give a damn if the ZPM blows! Hagberg yells.

"We can't sir! Engineering reports that the ZPM is beginning to pulsate! The conduits down there are melting from the power! Lund shouts.

"FINE! Don't then!"

The _Orion_ has just lost it's shields, and are taking heavy damage. It will very soon explode. Decks are vented of atmosphere, people are sucked into space, and people are killed from explosions.

On the bridge of the _Orion_, there're several fires, sparkles are flying and pipes are leaking.

Colonel Sabot flips the intercom, and starts to speak.

"This is Colonel Sabot, all hands to the nearest beam out sites or escape pods. Abandon ship!" She shouts. Several of the bridge crew are reluctant to leave, but Sabot orders them to go, she will stay behind and take care of the transporter commands. The people in engineering watch as the ZPM is beamed away by an asgard transporter.

On the bridge of the _Zeus_.

"Sir! The _Orion_ are abandoning ship! We have people beaming aboard. They beamed aboard their ZPM! I'm also reading several escape pods, being attacked by darts!" Lund shouts.

"Order the remainder of our fighters to guard those escape pods with their lives! Lay in a course out of here! Full sublight!" Hagberg yells over exploding data screens.

Outside, the battle has been lost. The ZPM hive has been given very much damage, but yet, very little. The _Zeus _turns away and fires up their sublight to maximum. The _Orion_ has several deep holes in it. It picks up speed and is headed strait for the ZPM hive. The hive launches darts to take care of the ship, but it's to late. The _Orion_ rams the hive's dart bay. There are several secondary explosions which makes the hive explode. The hive splits up in several pieces and those parts finally explodes. Parts from the _Orion_ floats away in space as well. But the largest debris of the _Orion_ remains where it was.. Colonel Sabot's remains will dance in earths orbit for long times to come.

"The _Orion_ just rammed the hive sir.. Both ships has been destroyed." Lund reports.

They had all thought that they would've been celebrating the destruction of the hive, but they don't. They didn't think about the possibility that one of their ships could be destroyed. Their crews killed. Earth had once again been saved. But it cost many lives. 30 people where left on the _Orion_ when it rammed the hive. 20 aboard the _Tsun Tzu_, 13 on the _Apollo_ when both ships fought the hive in the galactic void. 9 people died on the _Zeus_, 63 in 302s or jumpers when the _Zeus_ was there and another 70 over area 51 when darts did kamikazes at the facility.

People on the _Zeus_ are crying. Both because they saved earth, and for the death of their comrades. Just a few minutes later, the _Odyssey_ drops out of hyperspace and hails the _Zeus_.

"This is Colonel Ian Davidson commander of the _Odyssey_, what's happened?" He asks.

"The super hive has been destroyed Colonel. The _Orion_ rammed it. We.. Could you tow us back to earth orbit? We lost sublight, and we're in a very bad shape." Hagberg says. Seconds after that, Atlantis drops out of hyperspace and asks what happened. Hagberg tells the same thing.

"Ships in earth orbit, this is Colonel Carter at stargate command. Colonel Sheppard was aboard that hive." Carter says.

"As was Doctor McKay, Major Lorne, Ronon and Teyla." Woolsey reports.

"Wait! We have an in coming wormhole from the alpha site. It's Colonel Sheppard, McKay, Lorne, every one! They made it!" Carter says. Hagberg doesn't want to listen any more, so he cuts the com.

The _Zeus_ is now going to under go some heavy repairs on earth before returning to P1X-279.

_A/n Hope you all like it :D come with comments ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

The following weeks had been busy. The _Zeus_ had been in space dock for 5 weeks on earth before it even could activate it's Hyperdrive. Then the Americans came in and ordered that the _Daedalus_, which just had arrived from Pegasus, that it would have priority over the _Zeus_. The Swedes got pissed and they said that it was _they_ who had saved earth. After all, the _Orion_ rammed the hive. But the Americans didn't take notice of this. After another 3 weeks, after 8 weeks in dry dock, the _Zeus_ could finally leave for P1X-279 and the ancient outpost there.

Colonel Hagberg arrived on the bridge.

"Lay in a course for P1X-279 and engage at maximum speed" Hagberg ordered. A few moments after that, the _Zeus_ entered hyperspace.

"Sir, we're getting a subspace com from stargate command" Major Lund said.

"On speakers"

"Colonel Hagberg, this is General Landry. We just received disturbing news. The ori are on their way to the Milky Way. Or they are already in it. 20 motherships came through the super gate and attacked the Armageddon which was there on guard duty. It was destroyed with all hands. We need every ships available to defend earth in case of an attack" Landry said.

"General, with all due respect, you said that you didn't want any thing to do with Sweden, but now, you want us to come and save the day." Hagberg said.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier, I wasn't my self so to speak. And the fact is that we have sent out the _Daedalus_, _General Hammond_, _Apollo _and our new 304, the _Prometheus_ to attack these ori ships. The Armageddon managed to take out 3 of the Ori ships. But there's still 17 motherships out there."

"But I thought that the Ori had been destroyed. SG1 did the thing with the ark, and Merlin's weapon.. They should be defeated."

"So did I.. We have a major problem here. But could you turn around and head to earth?" Landry asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't. The outpost need the defence of this ship since the _Orion_ was destroyed. Sure, we have drones but we want to save them as much as possible. Even maybe give some of the drones to the Antarctic defence." Hagberg said.

"Okey. Do that. We still got the _Tsun Tzu_ but one ship against 17.."

"You have the ancient chair in Antarctica!"

"That's the problem Colonel, the chair was moved to area 51 when the super hive attacked. Two darts rammed area 51 and destroyed the chair." Landry said

"You got Atlantis! The last thing I heard about it was that it had three fully charged ZPMs and that it was moved to the moon! It can handle the drones in Antarctica!" Hagberg said, a bit angry.

"Okey Colonel! Landry out" The communication cut. Hagberg was a bit angry with the Americans. They thought that they could to what the hell they wanted, but no one could do the same to them. At least they had two 303s being built on P1X-279.

Almost directly after the super hive attacked earth, the Swedes had begun to build the two 303s. Both where being rushed now since the growing Ori threat. The Lucian Alliance also did their fair chair of trubble. Most recently, the destruction of Icarus base. Colonel Hagberg ordered a channel to P1X-279 open.

"This is Colonel Hagberg onboard the _Zeus_. We're on our way back and we have some bad news." Hagberg said.

"Copy. What bad news Colonel?" General Walberg, commander of the base asked.

"The Ori are back. They came through the supergate. 20 ships. Three of them was destroyed by the Armageddon, which also was destroyed. The Americans have all their 304s out for a joint attack. The _Tsun Tzu_ is the only ship over earth." Hagberg said.

"WHAT?! Okey. That is a problem. Our two 303s are still at least four months away from being battle ready. We need more ships."

"Indeed we do. Well, we have those three Al'kesh. My ship could go on a mission to take a ha'tak.." Hagberg suggested,

"No. We have a better idea Colonel. The _Orion_ was supposed to do this when she got called back, you remember when the ancients came back to Atlantis? They left their ship the _Tria_ in the void between Pegasus and the Milky Way. Go and tow it back here" Walberg said.

"Okey sir. That's one good idea. We'll just get some supplies from you and then we'll be on our way. Hagberg out" He said and the com cut. A few hours later the _Zeus_ dropped out of hyperspace over the Swedish Base on P1X-279. Colonel Hagberg beamed to General Walberg's office.

"Sir." Hagberg said.

"Colonel! Welcome. How did the repairs go?" Walberg asked.

"Well the _Daedalus_ got priority over the _Zeus_ but what can you do about it!" Hagberg said.

"I'll have the government speak with the president Hayes. Now, about the mission. You will set a course for the former location of the Midway space station. From there, you should be able to se the _Tria_ on sensors."

"Yes sir. But one question, won't the Americans be pissed if we go and get that ancient warship?" Hagberg asked

"They've had almost two years to go and get it. I think it's safe to assume that we can get it. And, do you still have the ZPM that the _Orion_ beamed off before she was destroyed?" Walberg asked

"Yes we have, General. It's hooked up on my ship."

"Good. Then your ship have two ZPMs and this outpost has two. You will get one of the outposts ZPMs. Your ship will then have three ZPMs, when you get to the _Tria_, take one ZPM from the _Zeus_ to the _Tria_."

"Okey General. We will." Hagberg said. Shortly after that, he was radioed by Major Lund which said that the _Zeus_ was ready for departure. Hagberg beamed aboard the _Zeus_ and she jumped to hyperspace for the _Tria_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five _

Almost two days later, the _Zeus_ dropped out of hyperspace directly above the _Tria_. The _Tria_ was an ancient warship that had gotten damaged in the war with the wraith 10.000 years ago. She had been travelling through the void with a course for earth at .99 speed of light, when the _Daedalus_ met her. The ancients had then re-claimed Atlantis and sent the expedition home. But very soon the asurans attacked and the expedition got Atlantis back.

"Scan's complete. Life support is working at minimum, the Hyperdrive is offline, main power is offline, shields are working but they are not active, and their weapons are working" Lund reported.

"Good. Set up a team of scientists. I want you to lead them Major. Take a ZPM. We'll beam you over." Hagberg said

"Okey sir. I'll contact you when we get main power online." Lund said and he and a team of engineers beamed over to the _Tria_.

It took two hours for the _Tria_ to get main power back online. More scientists and engineers beamed over and helped repairing the Hyperdrive and to help them get power to the shields and weapons. But the _Zeus_ picked up that they weren't the only ones there…

"Sir, I'm picking up a ship dropping out of hyperspace." Major Larsson reported. "It's.. It's the _Independence_" Larsson said

"Those damn Americans must have noticed us being here with an ancient warship. Open a channel." Hagberg ordered.

"This is Colonel William Hagberg commanding officer of the Swedish ship _Zeus_. Can we be of assistance?"

"This is Colonel Lionel Talbot of the united states air force vessel _Independence_. We saw your ship on our sensors and we got worried that your Hyperdrive had burned out. What are you doing in the middle of the galactic void any way?" Talbot asked.

"Our Hyperdrive has not burned out Colonel. I'm sorry but I can't tell what we're here about, it's classified." Hagberg said.

"Classified? How much more classified can it get when you're commanding an intergalactic ships?" Talbot joked.

"Colonel, I know. But my government has ordered me not to say. Are you on the way back from Atlantis?"

"Yeah. Atlantis was actually under attack from the wraith last week. We carried some new shield generators for them." Talbot said.

"Oh, okey. Here's just a heads up if you haven't already received the news; The Ori has invaded again. The _Armageddon_ was destroyed with all hands but she managed to take out three of the motherships. But there's still 17 motherships some where in the Milky Way.. The other American ships did a join attack on that fleet. Don't know how it went.." Hagberg said.

"Yeah, I heard about that.. From what I've heard, the _Prometheus_ was destroyed. She wasn't even battle ready, but she was rushed." Talbot said.

"Wow.. Both ships that's been named _Prometheus_ has been destroyed. And both in battle with the Ori.. Well, we have a lot to do here, and I guess that you should be on your way.. Hagberg out!" And the com cut. Seconds after that, the _Independence _entered hyperspace.

"Colonel, major Lund is radioing in from the _Tria_" Larsson said.

"Sir. We've found another ZPM here. We're beaming it to you now. Lund out" The ZPM beamed aboard. A few hours after that communication, the _Tria_ was hyperspace capable, and both ships entered hyperspace for P1X-279.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six_

The Swedish outpost on P1X-279 was a big city. It had a defensive shield and drone weapons. General Walberg had just walked into the control room.

"What did you want, doctor?" Walberg asked.

"We've found some thing, General. Or, one of our scientists did. She's in the infirmary now" Doctor Hansen reported.

"What did she found?"

"One of those ancient repository of knowledge sir. She accidentally downloaded the information into her head.. She's started building some thing.."

"WHAT?! I'll be in the infirmary!" Walberg yelled and he ran off.

The infirmary was located near the stargate plaza, and looked almost like the Atlantis infirmary. When the General arrived doctor Amelia Johnson had already left, and was building some thing. The General went to check up on her. When he arrived, she had the 7 depleted ZPMs with her.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Walberg asked.

"It's.. I don't know. It's important though. Could you hand me one of the ZPMs please?" She asked. General Walberg handed her one of the ZPMs, and she placed it into the device. The ZPM started to light up, and after a minute, it was glowing again. She then took the other ZPMs and did the same thing. But the last only got to 33%.

The _Zeus_ and the _Tria_ had just dropped out of hyperspace over P1X-279. Both ships landed in the city. Colonel Hagberg went to se General Walberg. He met him in the control room.

"General, the mission was a success, we also found a ZPM. The Americans almost found out, but they left." Hagberg said

"That's damn good Colonel! We have some news here to. The Americans managed to destroy seven of the motherships so we're down to ten motherships now. The _Prometheus_ was destroyed in the battle. And just a few hours ago, Dr. Amelia Johnson got the information of the ancients from one of those repository things. She made a ZPM re-charger. She re-powered six ZPMs and the seventh where 30% filled. We now have twelve ZPMs Colonel" Walberg said.

Colonel Hagbergs jaws dropped. He couldn't belive what he just heard. A doctor had filled seven ZPMs! Seven! And they now had twelve Zero Point Modules! The Americans would be begging for a few ZPMs. Very soon, an alarm blared in the control room.

"What is it Lt.?" Walberg asked.

"A ship just dropped out of hyperspace sir!" Lt. Anders Jonsson reported.

"Is it broadcasting an IFF?" Hagberg asked.

Very soon after that question, a label appeared above the dot on a screen, named the _General Hammond_. The outpost was hailed.

"Thi..Carter..alus…damage…mosphere!" The distorted voice of Colonel Carter echoed through the control room. The outposts sensors detected that the _General Hammond_ had several hull breaches and was nearing the breaking point. The ship landed safely at the outpost. Colonel Hagberg went to se Colonel Sam Carter, commander of the _General Hammond_, to find out what had happened.

"Colonel, what happened?" Hagberg asked

"We where called to a Free Jaffa world that where under attack by the Ori. We barley got out of there" Carter replied.

"Those damn Ori never do stop getting here.. Sam, we'll be doing what we can to your ship." Hagberg said.

"Thank you, William, that's nice." Carter said. Very soon she noticed the ancient warship sitting at the centre of the city.

"Where did you find that?!" Carter said, chocked.

"It's the _Tria_. You remember when the Atlantis expedition was kicked out of Atlantis by the ancients? It's that ship. We figured that your government wouldn't do any thing about the ship, so we took it" Hagberg said.

"That's.. That's good. I've always wondered why we never did anything about it" Carter said.

"We found a ZPM on it.. And one question, the _Odyssey's_ asgard core, there isn't any thing about the technology that removes ancient data from your mind?" Hagberg asked.

"No, I'm sorry.. Who's downloaded the information?" Carter said

"Doctor Amelia Johnson. She's started to build things. She made a device that re-powers a ZPM. She managed to fill up six ZPMs, and the seventh was 30% full. The device is burned out, but she's working on some thing that looks a lot like that device that kills ascended beings." Hagberg said.

"Wow.. Seven ZPMs. And, I'm sorry, but I guess that she's going to die then.." Carter said.

"We think so to. And hey, we now got enough ZPMs to send out to the Swedish fleet.. Or well, the _Zeus_ already got one, then our two Al'kesh's got one for each ship. Our two 303s will have one each, the outpost will have three. And of course our ancient warship the _Tria_ will have one. Our ship building yard will have two that should speed every ship building time down with about three months." Hagberg said.

"Wow. You know, it really seems like your getting along well with this. I mean you have two 303s on the way, an ancient war ships, two Al'kesh and you already have a 304." Carter said.

Colonels Carter and Hagberg was interrupted as General Walberg came on the intercom, informing every one that the Ori was on it's way to earth. And that they needed every ship they had for defence. Before Colonel Carter was beamed to her ship, Hagberg gave her a fully charged ZPM for the _General Hammond_. About 20 minutes later, the _General Hammond_, which had been patched up, the _Zeus_ and the _Tria_, which had shields and weapons online, entered hyperspace for earth. The _General Hammond_ having one ZPM, which was going to be returned, the _Zeus_ and _Tria_ had two each, only for this mission.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven_

The _Zeus, Tria _and the _General Hammond_ was taxing their hyperdrives so that they could reach earth with in 3 hours. Only thirty minutes ago, they had been at the calm Swedish outpost on P1X-279. Now the three ships where racing against the clock to earth where the entire fleet had been gathered. The Ori was on their way to earth. They didn't know how many ships the Ori would send, but they where sure, it wasn't going to be easy. The _Zeus_ and the _Tria_ had two ZPMs each, while the _General Hammond_ had been lend one for this mission. All ships had been preparing them selves for battle, the _General Hammond_ had already had a fight with the Ori and was almost destroyed, she had been given emergency repairs on the Swedish outpost and on the way to earth.

"How's weapons, shields, sublight? I want to know the state of every thing before we drop out of hyperspace! Colonel Hagberg ordered.

"Weapons are online and working at one hundred percent. Shields are fully charged and are at maximum power. Security teams are standing by in case we're boarded. Damage control teams are also standing by" Major Lund reported.

"Good. How many ships have we been able to get and I want to know if we can expect help from our allies." Hagberg said

"It seems like we have our fair number of ships. The _Zeus_, _Tria, General Hammond, Daedalus, Apollo, Odyssey, Tsun Tzu, Vermont_ and the _Independence_. Several other countries also have a few ships, Al'kesh's, maybe two 303's and several Tel'taks." Lund reported

"Good, very good. After this I guess that the Americans will be more the willing to let other ships have asgard weaponry, even Al'kesh's. Wait, those 303s, do they have asgard weapons?" Hagberg asked.

"I don't know sir. I don't think they have. But as all ships, I'd assume that they've been loaded up with nukes and Railgun rounds."

"Okey.. The Americans think that it was _them_ the Asgard gave their legacy to. But it was probably meant to _all_ of earth." Hagberg said.

The center of defence during this attack was set at Stargate Command. They had also devised a plan. Atlantis would take off from the moon and land in the desert of Nevada. They would remain cloaked from there and use the Antarctic drones to fire on the Ori ships. It was first meant for Atlantis to be on the moon, cloaked but since the shield wouldn't be up, they would die in the vacuum of space. Colonel Carter was speaking with Colonel Caldwell through subspace communications on the _Daedalus_.

"Sam, we got some new Intel. They are going to be here in twenty minutes. We also got reports that they are sending five motherships. Not much of an attack there" Caldwell said.

"Don't say that Steven. They have upgraded their weapons and shields.. Have you heard anything from the Jaffa or the Tok'ra?" Carter asked.

"No, I'm afraid not.. Twelve thousand people have already gone through the gate to the Alpha site. People are going through it by the second. I don't say this very often, but I think we might get out asses kicked in this battle, Sam" Caldwell said

"Don't be so sure. The Swedes picked up that ancient warship that's been floating around between our galaxies for a few years.. It's loaded with drones, they actually found a ZPM on it." Carter said.

"Wow, that's.. We must negotiate with the Swedes about a ZPM" Caldwell said

"Hey, I haven't told you the good news.. One of their scientist got her head full of ancient knowledge, she filled six ZPMs and the seventh to thirty percent! All in all, they got twelve ZPMs!" Carter exclaimed.

"What the.. Now we really have to talk to them!" Caldwell said. On his end, an alarm beeped, alerting them of hyperspace windows opening. It was the Ori fleet.

"Sam, hurry up! They're here! Caldwell out!" And the com cut.

Colonel Hagberg had just gotten reports from the SGC that the Ori had arrived. He ordered all power to the hyperdrive, and asked when they where going to be there.

"ETA in one minute Colonel!" Lund said.

A minute later, the _Zeus, Tria_ and the _General Hammond_ dropped out of hyperspace, opening fire the second they dropped out. Colonel Carter and Colonel Hagberg orders all fighters to be launched. The _Tria_'s commanding officer Colonel Hanna Svensson doesn't want to launch all of her Jumpers, but sends out ten of the ancient gate ships.

None of the sides are gaining any ground, not a single large ship has been destroyed. How ever, this soon change when earths only Ha'tak is destroyed. But very soon after that, the _Tria_ makes the first kill when it takes out a mothership with it's drones. Quickly after that, Atlantis's chair, that's been re-routed to Antarctica, opens fire with the Antarctic defence. Destroying a mothership.

"Shields are holding at sixty four percent! Goa'uld weapon two is out of action!" Lund shouts.

The _Zeus_ had been equipped with eleven goa'uld ship cannons, for point defence, in addition to Railguns.

"How's the rest of the fleet!?" Hagberg shouts whilst avoiding a rain of sparkles. Directly after answering that question, one of the 303s explode, taking down the two out of seven earth al'kesh's.

"We just lost a 303 and two al'kesh! Shields are failing on the _Independence_!" Major Vagner shouts.

The _Independence _explode at the same time as an ori mothership, with only two motherships left, they order their fighters back to the hangars and enters hyperspace. Over earth, the wreckage of the _Independence_, the 303 _Thor_, and several fighters and al'kesh's floats. Some minor sparks erupts from computers or some thing. The battle has been won, but with the loss of over five hundred people. The _Independence _and the _Thor_ never had the chance to evacuate. They went down with all hands.

"Damage report!" Hagberg says.

"Shields held, Goa'uld weapons are offline, a few hurt in the infirmary, but no causalities." Lund says.

"Good. Very good. Re call fighters. Is it night in Sweden?" Hagberg asks.

"Yes sir. Yeah, it's night in Sweden." Lund says

"Good. Land the ship in our hangar, I think that the king and prime minister might want to have a brief."

The 302s and jumpers returns to their hangars and the _Zeus_ starts descending through the clouds over Kiruna. The roof of the hangar retracts as the _Zeus_ lands in side of it. On the outside of the roof, it's just large pieces of snow and ice. Kiruna is very far up north with not that many inhabitants, an ideal sight for a top secret facility. The _Zeus_ will now have some minor repairs as well as a few upgrades while it's crew gets a few weeks off to se their families and friends.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight _

It had been a month since the Ori attacked. The crew of the _Zeus_ had gotten that month off, to spend time with their loved ones. Cause they knew, it would be some time before they could do that again.. During this month, Sweden had finished it's two 303's on the ancient outpost, and they had traded two ZPMs for 304 blue prints AND an asgard computer core. Just like the one on the _Odyssey_. The new 304 had been put under construction the moment they'd gotten the blue prints. The Swedes two al'kesh had been stripped of their ZPMs and those ZPMs had been given to the US. The _General Hammond_ had given back the ZPM that they borrowed during the Ori attack, and all Swedish ships, save the two al'kesh, had ZPMs.

When Sweden first had gotten that 304, other countries where pissed. Even more where angry now that Sweden had gotten 304 schematics AND an asgard core. Great Britain, France and Russia wasn't angry, they all had a 304 each under construction by the US.

The _Tria_, _Zeus_ and the two 303's, the _Mjolnir_ and the _Amateus_ had all been upgraded. The _Tria, Mjolnir_ and _Amateus_ with asgard beam weapons, and all Swedish ships had also been retro fitted with asgard pulse weapons. During this month, the _Tria_ had been searched by engineers and scientists, they had gotten every thing online. Colonel Hagberg arrived on the bridge of the _Zeus_. She was ready for take off.

"Major Lund, retract the roof, inertial dampeners to maximum, take us out of here." Hagberg ordered.

"Yes sir. Roof is open, dampeners are set, taking off." Lund replied.

The _Zeus_ entered the atmosphere and seconds later, vanished in a hyperspace window. The travel to the Swedish outpost on P1X-279 was a calm one. Every one sat and talked with each other, having a good time. About twelve hours later, the _Zeus_ dropped out of hyperspace over the Swedish outpost. He beamed down to General Walberg's office.

"Colonel, welcome back!" Walberg said.

"Thank you, sir. Every thing's been calm around here?" Hagberg said

"Yeah, kind of. Until a few hours ago actually."

"What's the problem?"

"The Americans. Or to be more exact, the IOA." Walberg said

"Those damn bureaucrats! What did they do?" Hagberg asked

"They've cut us off from the mining facility on P3X-403 for the Naquadah and P9C-971 for Trinium. With out those materials, we won't be able to build another ship after that 304 is ready."

"WHAT THE?! They're kinda selfish there! We sacrificed one of our ships to save earth from the Wraith, and this is how they repay us?!" Hagberg said, clearly angry.

"I know. But the bright side is, the US government takes out side in this one. Plus, we've already located another planet where there's both Naquadah _and_ Trinium! Naquadah on P3X-270 and Trinium on PYX-887" Walberg said.

"GREAT! But isn't PYX-887 the planet that didn't want the US to mine there because of 'harsh' methods?"

"Well yeah, but we managed to pull it through last month. And P3X-270, they would actually mine it for us, in exchange for medical supplies and such. We've already got our first shipment of Naquadah, the goa'uld that ruled there once left he mines, and they weren't even dry." Walberg said.

"Well that is good. Have we got some thing from the asgard core yet?" Hagberg asked.

"Well we have all of the asgard weapons, shields, drives and power generators. When we get that shipment of Trinium, we'll start to build one of those generators."

"Wow, that's great. Sir, do you have a mission for us? I don't want to sit in orbit.. I know that we got here like ten minutes ago, but still."

"Well, Atlantis is not going to reside on the moon any longer. The people of Europe saw Atlantis, but it was explained that it was a satellite. You can escort them, but the IOA will with no doubt not allow you to escort them. But there's one more thing. With Atlantis here in the Milky way, the IOA want to set up a new base in Pegasus. It's going to be an international one, like the Atlantis expedition." Walberg said.

"Okey.. Well, the base in Pegasus doesn't sound so bad." Hagberg said

"The _Daedalus_, _Tsun Tzu_ and the British 303, _Queen_ is going to head out in two days to begin setting the base up. We could arrange so that your ship will accompany them to Pegasus and help out"

"That seems like a really good idea sir. We'll take on some supplies and personnel"

"If we get the go ahead, you will transport Swedes and some people from other nations, Colonel. And supplies of course"

"Yeah, sure. But are you sure that you'll be okey out here? I mean the Ori still have a few ships out there."

"We'll be fine. We have the _Tria, Mjolnir_ and the _Amateus_. You can lay a course for earth now" Walberg said.

"Will do sir. Hagberg to Lund, beam me to the bridge" Hagberg said. Seconds later, there was a brilliant flash of light and Colonel Hagberg was gone. A few minutes later, the _Zeus_ broke orbit and headed into hyperspace for earth.

During the trip to earth, they got the go ahead from the Swedish government and the IOA. When the _Zeus_ dropped out of hyperspace, it wasn't much time left before the _Daedalus, Tsun Tzu_, _Queen_, one of the Swedish 303s, the _Amateus_ and the _Zeus_. There had been a change of plans. The 304s, _Daedalus, Tsun Tzu, Zeus_, would be taking some engineers and equipment. The 303s would mostly be taking personnel, so that when the 303s arrived, the base would already have begun construction. Since the _Tsun Tzu _doesn't have a ZPM, the Swedish government borrowed the Chinese the ZPM from the _Amateus_. This way, the _Amateus_ would arrive at the same time as the _Queen_ and not with the 304s. After a few hours, five ships broke orbit and headed into hyperspace for M9R-193 in the Pegasus galaxy.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine_

Four days later, over M9R-193 in Pegasus, the _Daedalus, Tsun Tzu_ and the _Zeus_ dropped out of hyperspace.

The plant was rich of animal life, and did not have any inhabitants. The three ships scanned the surface for the best location for the base.

The sensors detected a cave system in a mountain that stretches over four kilometres in every direction.

How ever, the planet did not have a stargate, so the _Tsun Tzu_ had dropped out of hyperspace and beamed aboard one of the gates from the McKay/Carter gate bridge.

The three ships had a lot to do during the next two weeks. They where to set up camps, a command center..

All of the ships had begun to beam down engineers and equipment. This was the first time that the new plasma cutter would come in hand.

The plasma cutter was a small asgard plasma beam weapon, that could churn out large walk ways and room. You could set it on different settings.

If you'd like to make a room, you just set it to "Short, and wide" mode. If a corridor, "long and thin". Sort of like that.

The _Zeus _had orders to travel to an old allied that could hold information about what had happened the past months.

A few hours later, the _Zeus_ dropped out of hyperspace over the _**Genii**_ homeworld. They scanned it, and detected their underground complex. The _Zeus_ opened hailing frequencies.

"Genii complex, this is Colonel Hagberg of the earth vessel _Zeus_. Please respond" Hagberg said.

"This is Ladon Radim, Leader of the Genii. We have not heard from you in months what happened with your people?" Radim asks.

"Atlantis flew to our homeworld to destroy the most power full wraith hive ship ever created. But they did not come in time"

"Has earth fallen?"

"No. This vessel was in battle with the hive over earth, we almost got destroyed. Another of our vessel had to ram the hive so that the hive could be destroyed.."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Colonel" Radim said

"Don't be. Now, we need you to answer a few of my questions.

During the months that we have been away, what is the state of this galaxy? More exactly, the Wraith." Hagberg asked.

"The Wraith has grown more power full. They managed to find a few of those devices that you refer to as "ZPMs".

One of the worlds that we trade with, got destroyed by one of those hives.. We could very well use some help."

"Oh my god. Radim, how long have these hives been here?"

"Since you left, the galaxy was left with out protector.. The Wraith could do what every they wanted..

If one of those ships indeed comes here, they will notice the energy signature of our underground bunkers. It won't matter if we shut our generators down."

"I will se what I can do. I need to return to our other ships in this galaxy. We will contact you soon. Hagberg out" And the com cut. Hagberg was concerned about these new ZPM hives. It could very well mean the end.. Hagberg ordered a secure communications channel opened to the _Amateus_ which could relay the message to earth since they had barley left the Milky Way.

"This is Colonel Hagberg onboard the _Zeus_. Transfer to stargate command. The Genii report several ZPM hives. Outpost could be at risk. Please advice." Hagberg said. The message was relayed to stargate command via the _Amateus_. Very soon a reply came.

"Colonel Hagberg, this is General Landry. Halt the construction of the base. Take every thing aboard your ships, and head for any allie in Pegasus. Landry out."

That was the only reply. Hagberg ordered yet another secure channel opened to the _Daedalus_ and the _Tsun Tzu_.

"This is Colonel Hagberg. According to the Genii, the wraith have constructed several ZPM hives. We have reported to stargate command. General Landry orders us to halt construction until further notice. Beam aboard personnel and supplies. We will arrive soon. Hagberg out."

A few minutes after that message, the _Zeus_ dropped out of hyperspace. The _Tsun Tzu_ and the _Daedalus_ opened a channel.

"Colonel Hagberg, how much can we trust the Genii. I've worked with them, they very often lie you know.." Caldwell said.

"Yeah, I've read the reports. But from what I've heard, Radim seems like a trust worthy guy. We should leave, the wraith could already know that we're here." Hagberg said.

"We should.. We'll beam up the equipment and be on our way" Colonel Chung, commander of the _Tsun Tzu_ said.

"Yeah. Us to. Should we proceed to the Genii home world?" Hagberg asked.

"Yeah, we'll proceed to Genii home world. Caldwell out"

"Good. Transport's complete. Entering hyperspace for Genii home world. Hagberg out!" And the com shut down.

Seconds later, the _Zeus, Daedalus_ and the _Tsun Tzu_ entered hyperspace. Hagberg sent a message to the_ Amateus_ and the _Queen_ that they shall proceed to the Genii home world. They responded by saying that they would.

"Sir, sensors are just working at minimal while in hyperspace, but it seems like a ship with ZPM power levels dropped out of hyperspace when we left the planet." Lund reported.

"Ah crapp. That is probably one of the super hives.. Did we leave anything behind on that planet?" Hagberg asked.

"We left some equipment sir. Not vital, just a few tools, low tech.

They shouldn't even know it's earth in origin."

"Yeah, I hope so. But it was hard enough with one super hive.. Now we got several of them. I wonder where they got that ZPM" Hagberg said. But he then remembered, the ancients had planted out several ZPMs in Pegasus, should they return. The Wraith where bound to find one of those places. The brother hood of fifteen had one for example..

This was bad, very, very bad. Colonel Hagberg went to his quarters to get some sleep before they dropped out of hyperspace over the Genii world.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter ten_

The three earth ships, the _Daedalus, Tsun Tzu _and the _Zeus_ dropped out of hyperspace over the Genii home world. Fractions of a second later, their sensors began to beep alerting them of danger. It was a super hive and two other hives. It was little time before the hives would detect their presence. Each of the commanders ordered their shields raised and to open fire, all batteries.

The ships opened fire, launching all of their nukes in the process. Most of the nuclear warheads impacted their targets, but a few where intercepted by darts. The two 'normal' hives received heavy damage from the thirty or so nukes. They where destroyed a few moments later as asgard weaponry slammed into their organic hull and destroyed them. Colonels Hagberg, Caldwell and Chung ordered their 302s and jumpers launched. 302s where to target the darts and jumpers the super hive, cause they where firing drones which was more effective against the hive.

"Shields down to thirty two percent! Hull breach deck six and seven, sections eight through twelve! We're venting atmosphere!" Major Anna Lund yelled out as sparkles flies every where.

"Seal off those areas! Do we have any life signs from the planet?!" Hagberg yelled.

"Yes sir! A thousand inside that bunker! We can beam them out!"

"Recall fighters! Tell the _Daedalus_ and _Tsun Tzu_ that we're beaming up as many as we can, and that we're leaving!" Hagberg said.

The battle was not going well. Even though all three ships had asgard weapons, and a ZPM boosting their systems, it did not make much of a difference. The three power full earth ships shields has all dropped bellow thirty percent. They beam up as many people as possible, and then heads into hyperspace, severally damaged.

"Report Major!" Hagberg ordered.

"Shields barley held, damage to all decks, hyperdrive is failing, the good news are that we got all the people aboard our ships before we jumped to hyperspace. That includes fighters, and the people down on the Genii planet. A Landon Radim wants to see you. He's in the infirmary" Lund said.

"Good. Tell the others that we're heading out into the galactic void to meet the _Amateus _and the _Queen_. Recommend them that they join us, I'll be in the infirmary." Hagberg said and he left the bridge for the infirmary.

On the way down to the infirmary, Colonel Hagberg was met by bleeding crew members, minor fires, wires that where hanging down from ceiling and walls, by doors that couldn't be opened because of lack of atmosphere in those sections. He finally got to the infirmary where Ladon Radim met him.

"Thank you, Colonel. Thank you!" Radim Exclaimed.

"What did you want, and when did those hives come to your world?" Hagberg asked.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving some of my people. The Wraith came almost immediately after you left. Maybe by a few minutes after. They sent down a wave of darts that culled our farming people above the bunker. Then out of no where, they sent down a volley of blue bolts. It breached the ground and made the entire bunker collapse. My self and the other that survived was on the way up to the surface when the bunker came in on it's self." Radim said.

"Your welcome. And that hive was a super hive. A ZPM powered one. It had two normal hives with it, the normal ones was destroyed very easy, but the super hive could not be destroyed. Do you have any other outpost or some thing like that left here in Pegasus?"

"We have one outpost with around two thousand people. But could I ask, as the leader of my people, could you help us evacuate to your galaxy?" Radim asked.

"I.. I don't know. I think so, but we must consult with our superiors." Hagberg said.

"Of course you will.."

"Look, we're on our way back to our galaxy.

We took to much damage during that battle. We can take you with us and find a good planet where you can live on. Free from the Wraith. No need to worry about cullings or any thing like that."

"Thank you! We will gladly join you. But I need to go back to our outpost later and if you can, evacuate us from the Pegasus galaxy."

"I will ask my superiors. I need to leave now, I'll se you later"

Hagberg left the infirmary and headed up to the bridge. They dropped out of hyperspace along with the _Daedalus_ and the _Tsun Tzu_.

Minutes later, the _Amateus_ and the _Queen_ dropped out of hyperspace. Hagberg, Caldwell and Chung reported their battles and so on, and that they had Genii refugees on their ships and that they where going to head back to the Milky way.

The two 303s decided to join them back to earth. All ships entered hyperspace.

"Lund, open a channel to the prime minister." Hagberg ordered and a communicae was opened, on the other side was Prime minister Fredrik Reinfeldt.

"Sir, the mission was a failure. My ship went to the Genii home world where they informed us of several ZPM powered hives.

I travelled back to the _Daedalus_ and the _Tsun Tzu_. We packed out things and headed for the Genii home world. When we arrived there, the wraith where attacking. We destroyed two normal hives immediately, and we then faced a large number of darts and a ZPM hive. We barley got out of there, and we have about a thousand Genii refugees on our three ships. We just met the _Amateus_ and the _Queen_. They are returning with us.

They still have an outpost with two thousand of their people on it, they whish to evacuate that as well and reside in the Milky Way." Hagberg said.

"That is most bad news. We will need to discuss with the IOA, but we, they, are probably going to let them reside here. The problem will be getting them to allow the fleet to move the other people of the Genii.

Two thousand people requires a few ships. A 304 can take on four hundred in addition to their crew, a 303 can only take on three hundred more then it's intended crew." Reinfeldt said.

"We know sir. That is why I have a plan. We could take the control crystal from Atlantis, which allows them to dial earth, since you can't dial earth from any where in Pegasus with out that crystal. We take it, and use the _Zeus's_ ZPM and open a wormhole to a planet some where in the Milky Way sir." Hagberg said.

"We, we will se. I have other things to attend to now, Reinfeldt out" The com cut, and Colonel Hagberg stood at the bridge window, looking out over the blue of hyperspace. Looking worried…


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter eleven_

A week after the fleet had returned from Pegasus, the _Tria, Amateus, Mjolnir, Daedalus, Odyssey_ and the _Apollo_ left for the Pegasus galaxy, to pick up and move the other two thousand refugees.

Stargate Command had found a suiting planet for the Genii, close to earth and all.

There had been four days since the fleet left for Pegasus, it was only a matter of time before the fleet would return.

The _Zeus_ was staying home for this mission, she'd been through a lot of rough time the last months. Two battles with ZPM powered hive ships and battle with the Ori. The _Zeus, General Hammond_ and the _Tsun Tzu_ was now assigned to patrol the skies above earth. Three new 304s going to France, Great Britain and Russia was nearing completion and was going to be launched with in an hour. Several dignitaries where on board the _Zeus_, _General Hammond_ and the _Tsun Tzu_. There was a big party, since this was the first time three 304s was launched at the same time. Plus, the stargate program had just been revealed to a few other countries. It was a celebration.

How ever, they would all be beaming over to the _Zeus_ for the party. The IOA and the other countries though that it would be best on a Swedish ship. A more 'neutral' country, not like USA or China.

"Lund, how's the preparations for the party going?" Hagberg asked.

"It's going good sir. Every thing's set, cake, drinks.." Lund said.

"General O'Neill will like the cake. By the way, have we gotten out ZPM back from the _Tsun Tzu_ yet?"

"No sir. That's the problem, the Chinese refuse to hand the ZPM over." Lund said

"Open a com to the _Tsun Tzu_. I want to speak with their captain." Hagberg ordered and a channel was opened.

"This is Colonel Hagberg, could I speak with Colonel Chung for a moment, major?" Hagberg said to the major that was seated at the helms station.

"I sorry Colonel. Chung replaced. Colonel Xueju in command." The major said, barley being able to speak English at all.

"Well then Major, could I speak with Colonel Xueju?" Hagberg asked. Just as he asked that, the Chinese Colonel entered the bridge.

"Colonel Hagberg! I finally get to speak with you" Colonel Xueju said.

"Yes, nice to speak with you to. Now, your ship has a ZPM that's the property of the Swedish government.

Your government has yet to return it. Could we beam it over?" Hagberg said, sounding very nice, but a little stressed.

"I am sorry Colonel, but you can not. I have orders not to release this ZPM to you, at any costs."

"You _will_ beam that ZPM over. And what happened with Colonel Chung?"

"Colonel Chung.. He thought to much, Colonel."

"He wanted to give over the ZPM didn't he.. But your government couldn't let him do that, so they fired him." Hagberg said, understanding.

"Now you get it. And you will not be given that ZPM!" Xueju yelled and he cut the link.

"Sir, the Chinese vessel is powering weapons and are raising shields!" Lund said.

"Major Lund, power the forward weapons array, raise shields. Send an encoded message to the government. Tell them that the Chinese refuse to hand over the ZPM and that we have powered weapons and shields." Hagberg orders.

"Message sent sir. The _General Hammond _is hailing us." Lund said.

"Open a channel!" Hagberg ordered.

Colonel Carter's face came up on the screen.

"Colonel, what the hell is going on?! Why are yours and the _Tsun Tzu_'s defensive weapons online?!" Carter asks, sounding upset.

"They refuse to hand over our ZPM. Their government has ordered them not to hand it over." Hagberg said.

"But Colonel Chung is a man of honour. He wouldn't do some thing like this." Carter said.

"He tried, Sam. They relived him of command. Now it's the hardest by-the-book-man I've ever met."

"I'll try to talk with him. But if he's even remotely what you said, then I wouldn't hope for any thing."

"Mhm.. I figured the same. Hagberg out"

A few minutes after the com cut, the _Tsun Tzu_ **opens fire on the **_Zeus_.

"RETURN FIRE! TAKE OUT THEIR SHIELDS AND WEAPONS!" Hagberg roars from his chair.

The _Zeus_ fires all of it's nukes and asgard weapons. Taking down the _Tsun Tzu_'s shields and nearly destroying the ship. The _Zeus_ then beams aboard the ZPM. This all happens in front of the three new 304s. And the dignitaries on board the _Zeus_ and the other 304s. A few seconds after that, the earth fleet that has the Genii refugees drops out of hyperspace. Noticing the battle scared _Tsun Tzu_ and the battle ready _Zeus_.

Colonel Carter tells the newly built 304s and the Pegasus fleet about what's happened. Every body understands why Colonel Hagberg did it; They would have done the same thing.

The same day. IOA chambers.

"You must understand why Colonel Hagberg did it" The Swedish part of the IOA said.

"We understand the Colonels actions. We have decided to condemn Chinas actions" The five other IOA members says.

Even Chinas representative, Chen Xioay under stands. There will be no investigation about Colonel Hagberg's actions. But of Chinas actions.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter twelve_

The Genii had been building bunkers for the better part of the two months that they had been in the Milky Way. Still making precautions in case of an attack. Al though, it was very un likely. The last of the Ori ships had finally been destroyed and the supergate had several hundreds of Mk. IX warheads planted in the segments of the gate. The Russian vessel the _Chekov_ had been assigned to detonate the warheads. Sweden had put the _Mjolnir_ on guard duty over the Genii's _new_ homeworld.

After the incident over earth two months ago, China had been stripped of it's SG team at the SGC, and was no longer on the waiting list to get a ship. Nor was they given any materials to repair the crippled _Tsun Tzu_. The _Tsun Tzu_ was sitting in earth orbit, and had been for the past months, with out a crew. The people of Denmark saw their chance, and sent up their tel'tak with engineering teams and the necessary materials to repair the _Tsun Tzu_. China didn't do any thing about this, nor did any other country. Many thought that it was because it had been vented of all atmosphere and was heavily crippled. Even more so then the time when it and the _Apollo _was in battle with the ZPM hive.

Colonel Chung had been taken in by the Swedish government, as had his family. Colonel Chung now was under the employment of the Swedish air force. He had been assigned as the commander of the new Swedish 304 that was being built.

A lot of people that was thought of as the commander of the 304 got angry, they had been in line a lot longer then he had, and yet, he got in to the front of the line.

The Swedish government just dismissed the complaints.

Colonel Hagberg and the _Zeus_ was heading out to the Genii home world with orders for the _Mjolnir_.

"Major Lund, plot a course for the Genii home world, maximum speed" Hagberg ordered. This trip would go faster, mainly because they were carrying two ZPMs at the moment, and because the hyperdrive had been upgraded so it was about thirty percent faster then the others 304s. The _Zeus_ dropped out of hyperspace a few hours later and beamed Ladon Radim onboard.

"Colonel Hagberg! It's good to se you again!" Radim exclaimed.

"It's good to se you to Radim.

A lot has changed since the fleet dropped you off here" Hagberg said.

"Indeed it has. Your people have provided us with many things. Most recently, the _Mjolnir_ installed shield generators over our city! We are most great full, Colonel. May I ask, why is it that your crew, your self and some of the other ships crews have very different last names?"

"We're from different countries. The _Mjolnir_, this ship and a few other ships are built and in service by the nation of Sweden. Some of the other ships are from other countries as well. But that's not why we are here. " Hagberg said.

"Then why are you here, Colonel?" Radim asked.

"Well you se, your race was once a mighty and advanced race. But you lost every thing to the Wraith. Now, you will be come that race again, and we have the means to help you with that."

"Colonel, what do you mean?" Radim asked, curious.

"That's your new ship." Hagberg said, pointing at a hyperspace window opening, ejecting a 303."

"Wha.. Colonel, this is too much. We can't.." Radim started.

"Oh yes you can. You will re-gain your race's former glory, and start to advance again, we are just helping you a little bit on the road." Hagberg says as they are beamed to the 303.

Radim walks around the bridge, looking at the bridge.

"She has a Naquadah/Trinium alloy. The windows are force fields, glas can't hold the pressure during hyperspace travels. She has an asgard hyperdrive, life support and shields. It also has 37 Railguns as point defence weapons, Naquadah and Naquadria enhanced nuclear warheads, and Goa'uld energy weapons." Hagberg says

"Goa'uld?"

"It's an extinct race. They used these kinds of weapons on their ships. They are power full. And the nukes, don't play around with them, they are very easy to detonate. We will give you enough information so that you can start making your own ones. The ship is powered by five Naquadah Generators, with another six in back up. Don't play with them either, they can over load If you don't do the right thing. We'll give you the info on that one too.. Ehm.. Yeah! Then there's the F-302s. This ship got eight of them. They are fighters, they are deployed in battle situations. The 302s are also equipped with smaller Railguns, a few nukes and missiles. The _Mjolnir_ will be staying here for as long as you want to and help you train the pilots for the 302s, and to pilot this vessel. Plus to help you get started on a few other things." Hagberg said.

"Thank you.. I don't know what to say.. I.. The Genii will for ever be in your debt." Radim said.

"Hey, it wasn't just me and Sweden. It was a joint operation, Radim. This 303 has been built by the Americans, Swedes, French and britts. So, there you got them.. I'll leave now, we have a mission to go to Pegasus, they've set up a new base.. It's being shielded by an ancient/asgard shield. Good bye" As Hagberg is about to beam Radim to the surface and him self back to the _Zeus_, he remembers some thing. They are both beamed to the _Zeus_.

"Hey! Radim, I for got one thing. Here, the crew of the _Mjolnir_ will help you with this" Hagberg yells. Holding up **a ZPM. **Infact, it's the ZPM that's only charged to thirty percent. Radim is beamed down and the _Zeus_ enters hyperspace for the new base of operations in Pegasus. _Atlantica_.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter thirteen _

The _Zeus_ was now on it's way to the Pegasus galaxy for it's third time during the active service of the ship. It's been a full of three months since earth gave a 303 to the Genii. After they had left the 303 there, the _Zeus_ helped setting up a base on a planet in Pegasus. It was now on it's way back, loaded with supplies. The base had just helped an advanced society battling a wraith fleet that came to cull. The Atlantica base had lost two jumpers, a 304 and half their military personnel in that attack. The IOA had _not_ been happy. With the growing Wraith threat in Pegasus, the base required at least one ship in orbit at all times. The ship was always a 304, and often had a 303 as back up.. During the defence of the the planet in question, _Belar_, the 304 had been dispatched to Belar and the 303 had remained in orbit around Atlantica. The _Zeus_ had also been assigned to tow a highly experimental new battle cruiser. It looked just like the 303 class, but with a lot more 'meat on the bones' so to speak. It was about three times larger then the 303 and had four times as much armaments. It had taken the better part of a year, it had been classified so that even ship commanders wouldn't know about it.

The _Zeus_ and the new warship in tow had just dropped out of hyperspace over Atlantica. Atlantica base opened a channel.

"Colonel Hagberg, this is Doctor Talbot, commander of the expedition. What's that thing you have in tow?" Talbot asked.

"Hello to you to doctor. What we have in tow is a highly experimental warship. Called the X-305, also known as "Ares". The ships name is the USAF Ares. It's holding more then half of the equipment that you asked for, Doctor" Hagberg said.

"Indeed it does. I guess that my suggestion about having four of our ships in orbit at all times was denied?"

"It was denied, yes. We only have ten ships. We can't put that much money into this base. We're already spread thin, dr."

"Okey.. When are you leaving, Colonel?" Talbot asked.

"We're just here to send down personnel and supplies. The _Ares_ isn't even finished. Half of the asgard systems aren't finished and the rest hasn't even been installed. You will have to do that on your own, until then, you're stuck with the _Freyr_ as main defence. I know she's just a 303 with out a ZPM, but it's still good." Hagberg said.

"Okey.. But Colonel, why don't you send one of your nations 304s out here? Or 303? All of your ships has ZPMs. Hell, this base only have one." Talbot said.

"I'm sorry, but all of our ships are either guarding our outpost, guarding earth or are on missions. Colonel Chung's the SAF(SwedishAirForce) _Gothia _is currently with the _Odyssey_ and the _Apollo_ in the Ori galaxy, checking up on them after we really destroyed every single resistance. And we really need to get going, we have a joint mission with the Danish ship _Christian_. So, we'll se you later" Hagberg said as the _Zeus_ beamed down the last of the supplies. Just before the _Zeus_ entered hyperspace, Atlantica called for them.

"Colonel Hagberg, I have some bad news. Earth just dialled in, it seems like your son has been lost in battle in Afghanistan. I'm sorry." Talbot said.

Colonel Hagberg's face sank, and lost it's colour. He beamed down and ordered the gate dialled to earth. He stepped through the gate. Left in command on the _Zeus_ was Major Anna Lund. Little did she know what was going to happen.

The _Zeus_ entered hyperspace for earth.

Major Lund took the captains chair, and Major Lundwall took the helm.

"Major, we're receiving a message from the government.. Co..Col.." Lundwall started.

"Read what it says major!" Lund ordered.

"Colonel Hagberg has killed him self. He shot himself yesterday.. He couldn't stand to live with out his son." Lundwall said, almost bursting into tears.

"Does it say anything more, major?" Lund asked as she almost started crying.

"Yes, sir. They say that you are promoted to Lt. Colonel, and given command of the _Zeus_." Lundwall said, solemnly.

"O.. Okey. Tell them that we have received word."

Colonel Lund flipped one of the buttons on the arm rest and she tapped into the intercom.

"Attention all hands this is Colonel Lund." She started. People that wasn't on the bridge stiffened, when they heard 'colonel'.

"I'm the bearer of bad news, I'm afraid. As you all know, Colonel Hagberg's son was killed two days ago. A few moments ago, we received an encoded message from the government. It said that.. That.. That.." She stammered. Many people knew what she was going to say.

"That Colonel Hagberg killed himself yesterday. He couldn't stand the thought of living with out his son. I was also appointed commander of this ship. I just wanted you to know, that if you want to just go and rest in your quarters, you're free to do that.

Lund out." Colonel Anna Lund said and she cut the intercom.

A few hours later, the _Zeus_ dropped out over earth. The_ Zeus_ was just about to land when they received news, they had to come with the Danish vessel. The Lucian Alliance was messing things up with earths trading worlds. They had also just made contact with the Genii. The Danish vessel DAF _Christian_ and the SAF _Zeus_ entered hyperspace for the Genii homeworld.

After a few hours, the _Zeus_ dropped out. The _Christian _will arrive a few hours later due to the fact that it does not have a ZPM.

Lund ordered a communications channel opened with the Genii 303 the _Koyla_.

"This is Colonel Lund commander of the _Zeus_ calling the _Koyla_. Do you read?" Lund said.

"We read you Colonel. What happened with Hagberg?" Radim, the vessels commander asked. A few weeks after their arrival in the Milky Way, Radim had resigned as chief of state and was put in command of the _Koyla_.

"I'm sorry, Radim but he's dead. His son got killed in action and Hagberg couldn't live with out him, so he killed himself." Lund said over the com.

Radim got sad. But he continued. "We have met with an alliance called the 'Lucian Alliance'. They had a most interesting offers"

"Don't get involved with them. They are nothing but bad. When they come here the next time, tell them to leave. They will most likely open fire, but rest assured, their ship will have been destroyed long before your shields are even under twenty percent." Lund said.

"We will Colonel. The crew of the _Mjolnir_ taught us some very good things. They set up Naquadah generators for power generation instead of nuclear reactors. We've made our own Naquadah enhanced warheads, we've even built a city. I had no idea that your race could be this kind."

"Not to worry. The _Mjolnir_ should be returning soon with some 'gifts'. We must get going again. Lund out" The com cut.

The crew of the _Mjolnir_ had grown found with the Genii people during their two month station there. They actually even wanted to go back. The Swedish government are planning on having the _Mjolnir_ stationed there.

"Colonel, we have an incoming transmission from Atlantica" Lundwall said.

"Open a channel" Lund ordered.

"…lantica! Wrai… Evacua…alpha site. He…." Talbot's voice yelled, and suddenly the transmission ended.

"Lay in a course for Atlantica, top speed. Divert all power to the hyperdrive. Send a message to earth; Received emergency distress call from Atlantica. Moving to Pegasus at maximum speed. Request back up as soon as possible." Lund ordered.

"Message sent. Sir, what do you think happened to them?" Lundwall asks.

"It sounded like she yelled Wraith. If they where able to shut down the auto destruct, then they have the coordinates to earth and a new ZPM. How long will it take us to get there?" Lund asks

"A little under three days at full speed. The hyperdrive could burn it self up before we're even in Pegasus. We could be stuck between galaxies."

"I know. But this is serious we need to.."

"Colonel, we're getting a message from Earth. The _Daedalus_ and the _Odyssey_ are joining us. Atlantica did not just have one ZPM it also says. Earlier today they got a shipment of three ZPMs. Another two for the outpost and one for the 303 in orbit.

If every thing's been lost, then we only have five ZPMs left in the Swedish fleet..." Lundwall says.

"DAMMIT! Can we push the engines a bit more?" Lund asked.

"Sorry sir. If we push them any more, it will burn out."


	14. Chapter 14

The _Zeus_ has just dropped out of hyperspace over the planet where Atlantica base is residing on. Colonel Lund walks onto the bridge and takes her seat while asking for a status report.

"I'm reading fifty-two life signs, along with heavy damage to the base. The power is fluctuating, reading only two ZPMs." Major Lundwall, the ships first officer reports.

"Okey. Begin beam ups of the survivors. Begin scans for the _Ares_ and the _Freyr_. Beam the ZPMs up." The _Ares_ had been an experimental craft, looking a lot like a 303, only much larger with much more fire power. The _Freyr_ was a 303.

"I don't have the signature of any of the ships with in two hundred light years, sir. I am detecting debris which matches both ships…" Lundwall said.

"'Kay. Have the least injured person brought to the bridge." Lund ordered. A few minutes later, a Captain Johnny Jenkins was brought to the bridge. The poor captain had barely been taken cared of, but he 'only' had a few bruises and a broken arm. "Captain.. Report." Lund said.

"S.. sir… The… the attack came like a surprise." Jenkins started.

_**Flash back**_, moments before the attack.

Doctor Talbot is in the control room, as is Colonel John Williams, the bases' military commander. There's a wormhole open, a team is returning from a mission to a planet just culled by the Wraith.

"PR-2, go get cleaned up and report for debrief in half an hour." Talbot said. PR-2, Pegasus Recon team 2. It consisted by Major Ramirez, Captain Luton, Dr. Hansen and Lieutenant Franklin. An alarm starts to beep on a console nearby. "Report!" Colonel Williams says.

"Sir! Five hyperspace windows just formed.. **Within the atmosphere**!" A technician shouts.

"Raise the shield!" Talbot yells. The sound of a shield being raised is heard through out the base, but before the sound can stop, a large BOOM is heard in the base; weapons fire has impacted. Dust falls from the ceiling and some people are injured and are quickly escorted to the infirmary by fellow base personnel.

"That hit took out our power to shields! Shields are on emergency power, they will _not_ hold for long if there's a superhive up there!" The technician shouts. "How's the power to the gate?" Talbot yells. "ZPM power is minimal, but we should be able to dial earth!"

"Order our 302s to scramble! Fire Railguns and asgard beams!" Williams grabs a phone leading to a base wide intercom. "This is Colonel Williams, we are under attack. Military personnel be ready for Wraith!" "Colonel, that's insane! We can't hope to defend this base against fire hives!" Talbot shouts. Williams argues against her for a while, the technician interrupts. "SIRS! I'm detecting another hyperspace window forming… It… it's a superhive!" He shouts. "Dial earth! Get me base wide!" Talbot orders, she gets a nod from the technician that the intercom is ready. "Attention this is Talbot! All personnel to the gate room for immediate evacuation! _Ares_, _Freyr_, get the…" She's cut of as the shields fail. The wormhole from earth forms, and an emergency message is transmitted. The control room then collapse, killing everyone inside of it.

**Present time**.

"Oh my god. Lundwall, how many where assigned to the base?" Lund asked.

"Five hundred and twenty-seven. Another three hundred fifty-two on the _Freyr_ and almost six hundred on the _Ares_…" Lundwall said. He added "Sir, two hyperspace windows forming… IFF's, it's the _Daedalus_ and the _Odyssey_!" "Open communications with them"

"This is Colonel Lund to Colonels Caldwell and Davidson. It's my sad duty to report that only fifty-two of the original five hundred and twenty-seven has survived. Both ships stationed here has also been destroyed." Lund said.

"Colonel. We don't have much else more to do here other then to pick up the recordings from the base." Caldwell said. "We're gonna go back to earth as soon as we can. You may go ahead as you have the survivors, _Odyssey_ and I'll pick up the bodies… _Daedalus_ out.

At that, the _Zeus_, entered hyperspace for earth… Now being powered by three ZPMs, two of which where to be dropped off at earth. "Major Lundwall, report the status of the hyperdrive. You said that it could burn out when we pushed it on our way here." Colonel Lund asked.

"Yeah, the power system to the hyperdrive was nearly overloaded, another hour in hyperspace and it would have burned out." Lundwall said. The journey continued un-event full. In a day, they where scheduled to arrive at the Swedish outpost. The short time was due to the ZPMs.


	15. Chapter 15

The _Zeus_ had just dropped out of hyperspace over the Swedish outpost, it has been a month since the incident in Pegasus. During the month, the _Zeus_ had been doing missions into Lucian Alliance space, destroying more then one of their ha'taks. The US had launched another two 304s, France had launched one too. Denmark had begun to set up an outpost, using it's 304 _Christian_ to ferry personnel and supplies. Sweden had also begun the construction of another 304, but it would not be ready for almost eight months. Colonel Lund arrived in General Walberg's office on the outpost. "General, sir." She said.

"Colonel. How'd it go on the raid?" The general asked. "It went well, sir. Three ha'taks destroyed, one heavily damaged and ten destroyed al'kesh. We took some damage, two fatalities. Five injured." Lund reported. "Okey, colonel. Write the letters to the families of those two men, and have the injured crew shipped back home. Oh yes, of course, Colonel, the IOA has approved a mission to a galaxy almost half a billion light years away from earth. Five ships are going to head out. The ships that will be staying here are; _Daedalus_, _Odyssey_, _General Hammond_, _Tria, Mjolnir_ and your ship colonel, the _Zeus_." The general explained.

"Sir, is it wise to send most of our assets _away_ from this galaxy? Sure, if it would have been Pegasus, we have an enemy there that feeds on humans, but we can't send half the fleet to un-known territory!" Lund said.

"I know. President Hayes nearly had a heart attack when he heard. He managed to keep most of their fleet here in the galaxy, as did our government. But the IOA… Sweden has two ships going, the _Gothia_ and the _Amateus_. The IOA wanted two more of our ships to go, but we didn't want to pull ships of the line away from our outpost, or earth for that matter. So, we're expecting a big shout from the IOA, the US are awaiting the same. Matters got worse when their General O'Neill told the IOA to 'fuck off'." Walberg said. They both snickered at this.

"Oh, well. So, sir, rumours has been going around my ship… Is it true?" Lund asked. "Unfortunately, we don't know. That's why a lot of people don't want the fleet to leave the Milky Way, especially since it will take two years _minimum_ to get to the galaxy in question, and back." "That's not good. If those aliens knows where we are, we're going to bleed." Lund said. "Yes, colonel, from what little we can gather, they can deplete Atlantis' shields if it's only powered by a ZPM, very quickly. But that's from the report that AR-1 wrote when they where trapped aboard the alternate _Daedalus_." Walberg said. "Colonel, if you where to run into those aliens, destroy them. Those orders comes from the top, and they are _standing orders_." Walberg continued. "Yes, sir. Oh, one more question, what happened with the doctor that downloaded the ancient repository?" Lund asked. "Dead, colonel. She started working on something, but she died before finishing it. Good thing she filled up those new ZPMs, though." "You got anything from the repository yet? Heard you where going to take it out and download the information…" "Yeah, we have. We've just started to go through the data last week, and the data there is massive! It's as big as the asgard database we have, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The _Zeus_ were conducting some training exercises in an un-inhabited system. Her fighters where testing each other in dog fights, her personnel on the ship where testing each other too, using intar's. All crew where in it some how, scientists helping too defend critical areas along with the military crew of the ship, against some of the other military people. And the ship was also testing her weapons in the local asteroid belt. This was called multi tasking. Fighters battling enemy fighters, the enemy had boarded and tried to take over the ship, as well as disabling as many systems as they could, while the ship was in a battle. The _Zeus_ and the _Daedalus_ had the best crews when multi tasking. Colonel Anna Lund and her trusted right hand Major Lundwall where on the bridge.

"Major Jonsson, can we get more power to the weapons?" Lund yelled through the radio.

"_No, si…_" Was all Jonsson could say, before the 'enemy' took out the power to the ship. When the power was lost to the ship, the exercise was over, since the ship would have been destroyed. A few moments later, all power to the ship was restored, and the personnel stunned by the intar's taken to the infirmary.

"Well, that went well… Two out of three, very good." Lund said to Lundwall. "Yes, indeed it did." Lundwall started, but he was cut off by an alarm from is console. "Sir, sensors are reading an un-known vessel, bearing 192.4! It's Inarian! The appear to have noticed us as well, they are moving to intercept." Lundwall said, fear in his voice. The Inarian's, when an alternate _Daedalus_ arrived over Atlantis while she was in the Pegasus Galaxy, almost a year ago, AR-1 beamed aboard the vessel. It jumped reality, and after a second jump, the _Daedalus_ encountered the vessel, bombarding Atlantis from orbit. The team had made it back to their reality, and gave the news about the race, which potentially could exists in this reality. The IOA, stupid as they are, started an outpost where ships where known to disappear in Pegasus. The base had just finished construction, when it was destroyed from orbit by an Inarian vessel. The race is now in the Milky Way.

"Shit. Major, transmit to the SGC and our outpost! This is Colonel Lund of the _Zeus_ during our training in the P2X-271 system, we have detected an Inarian vessel on an intercept course. We are moving to destroy." Lund said. "Major, re-call 302s, keep the Jumpers in the air. Spool up the hyperdrive, arm all weapons and raise shields." Lund ordered. "Aye, sir. 302s are coming back, Jumpers are staying and readying for battle. Hyperdrive is ready, all missile tubes loaded, asgard weapons online and shields are online." Lundwall said. Lund pressed a button on her chairs arm rest. "This is Colonel Lund to all hands, general quarters, all hands. Battle stations." Her voiced blared through the intercom of the _Zeus_. The light around her dimmed, and a claxon blared through out the ship. "Dammit, we where hoping that the rumors where false! How long until nominal weapons range?"

"Thirty seconds until maximum firing range, sir." Lundwall said. As he finished, the doors to the bridge slammed shut. "Engine room, the core room as well as this room, the bridge has been sealed off. Guards are outside, and inside said rooms." Lundwall said. It was true; inside of the bridge, six heavily armed guards stood in full battle gear. The bridge shaked and the weapons fire from the enemy ship illuminated the bridge.

"Shields are holding. They're launching fighters!" Lundwall said, calmly but alarmed. "Have Railguns on auto target, have them targeting the fighters. Launch ten Mk. VIIIs." Lund ordered. There was a small thud as the hatches to the missile tubes flew open, and out came ten Mk. VIIIs. The made their way to the ship, and the blasts where absorbed by it's shields.

"Asgard beams. Fire." Lund said. "Aye, sir." Lundwall said. He made a sharp U-turn and the _Zeus_ came about and fired several deadly beams of plasma. In return, the Inarian ship fired several volleys of green plasma that had 'flames' in the tail of the bolts. The _Zeus_ jolted hard as it's shields took the fire, a few sparkles flew from some consoles. "Shields down to 87%! Sir, estimate another five asgard beam shots for the enemy ships destruction." Lundwall said in a confident voice. "Okey. Wait, fire a Mk. IX, I want to know what they do to the shields of their ships, as do the IOA and everyone else." Lund said. Again, there was a small thud as a hatch to a missile tube flew open, and a Mk. IX flew away. Very soon, it impacted the shields of the Inarians, little damage done to it's shields.

"Ventral asgard beam weapons, fire." There was a 'metallic' sound as the asgard beam weapons raced out from their batteries, the never ending booming sound from the Railguns as they fired, was also heard. Five beams from the asgard batteries impacted the Inarians shields. Their shields flared, but the beams soon cut through them, and impaled the ship. After several explosions, the ship was finally destroyed. Now, about five fighters remained, and they where quickly moped up. The Jumpers returned to the _Zeus_.

"Damage and casualty report!" Lund asked as the doors to the bridge once again opened and the heavily armed guards walked away to get changed. "Shields got down to 63%, two injured from an exploding console in the engine room, out of the eight Jumpers that we had, only six remains. We've got sixty Mk. VIIIs left and nine Mk. IX left." Lundwall said.

"Ok, good. Re-call the Jumpers, bring the hyperdrive online as soon as they're aboard." Ten hours later, the _Zeus_ dropped out of hyperspace over the Swedish ancient outpost. Colonel Lund beamed down to Walberg's office seconds later.

"Sir. I suppose you heard my message?" Lund asked.

"Yeah, I did. So did stargate command. How did it go, Colonel?" General Walberg asked.

"Pretty good, actually. We lost two Jumpers, one in each Jumper, two injured by an exploding console, nothing major. Shields where depleted down to 63%. Took around twenty beam shots from the asgard beams, ten Mk. VIII and a Mk. IX to destroy it. The IX didn't do as much damage to their shields as we had hoped, but we think that it'll do damage to the hull if they're un shielded." Lund said.

"Okey, not so good. I'll be have to download the sensor logs from your ship. Oh, I want…" Walberg said, but he was interrupted by an alarm going off, indicating an off-world activation. Just like the gate in atlantis, there was a shield, preventing anyone that wasn't wanted, to come through the stargate. The control room also looked almost identical like the atlantis counterpart. When the General and the Colonel came into the control room, the gate had just formed a connection.

"No IDC, sir. Radio signal's coming through now, sir." A technician at the controls said.

"Tau'ri people. I am Sox'nui of the Inari. You have destroyed one of our vessels and it's entire fighter wing, for this, you shall be punished." The Inarian said. The General pressed his radio in his ear, like the ones in Atlantis, they had become standard for all outposts. "This is General Johan Walberg, it is you who have attacked us. We merely responded in kind." He said.

"You have attacked us before, in another galaxy. Your vessel was raising it's shields and activating it's weapons systems." Sox'nui said. He was referring to a 304 sent into their area in Pegasus, following the destruction of earth's outpost there. "I know which event you are referring to, and you had destroyed our outpost there! And this time, the our ship only had shields and weapons online, because of that incident! We ask you to leave this galaxy, and return to the galaxy where our first battle was." Walberg said.

"No. We will attack and destroy you." The Inarian said, he closed the wormhole. Instantly, the General ordered the stargate dialed to earth.


End file.
